


Life and Lies of the ROR frat house

by GeckoGem



Category: Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Multi, Roar Omega Roar, monsters university - Freeform, randy/johnny, ror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGem/pseuds/GeckoGem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life of our favourite ROR's and the mischief, romance and shenanigans they get themselves into. Main pairing is JohnnyXRandy centric but many others shall appear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning point

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this idea kinda popped into my head today and I decided to roll with it. Sorry if Randall appears OOC, I figured that this point in his timeline is where he stops being shy Randall and starts developing into the snarky, badass Randall we see in Monster's Inc.  
> Also I kinda picture Javier as the cool and collected one out of the ROR's, always gives the best advice. And he's a darn good cook ;)

One thing could be said about Johnny Worthington, and that was that he valued success above everything else. So you can imagine the resentment that bubbled inside him on the final day of the Scare games when the reputable Roar Omega Roar’s came second. Second place was not a concept that had room in Johnny’s life, it was just unfathomable, winning was like breathing to Johnny, it’s just something you do. But the moment that little green abomination, Mike Wazowski stole that winning title, his illusion crumbled, he couldn’t breathe for a solid minute and his heart pounded against his chest so wildly he could hear it beating. _This is not possible_ he thought, the cheering of the crowd lost to him in his turmoil.  
  
When the events of the night had calmed and everyone discovered that the Oozma Kappa’s, well Sullivan had cheated it didn’t help at all. The ROR’s got their victory but it felt hollow and Johnny felt cheated. In fact he was furious and so he did the first thing that came to mind, channel his rage onto Randall.  
  
 **Location ROR frat house 11.39 pm.**  
  
“It doesn’t matter that they cheated! If you didn’t mess up we could have won it Boggs!” Worthington shouted at the purple lizard, or at least he _was_ purple, during the course of the argument his violet scales slowly took on a ruby red sheen to match his withering temper. Sure Randall was new to the ROR’s, he was keen to make friends and was not the bravest monster of the bunch but he was absolutely in no way a pushover. And he wasn’t going to let anyone, not even the esteemed Johnny Worthington walk all over him in such an unjustified manner.  
  
“I mean _hearts_ , really?”  
  
 _Just take a stand Randy, like Mike did. You can do that much. If you don’t do this now they are never going to respect you_. “Be quiet Worthington!” The lizard snapped.  
  
All sound in the living room stopped. Johnny stared in shock at Randall and Chet dropped his coffee mug from where he was spectating on the sofa. Javier peered into the room through the kitchen door, waiting to see how this power struggle would play out in anticipation.  
  
“Look I know I messed up and I’m sorry for that. But it was an accident Johnny and taking out your anger on me isn’t going to solve anything. You accepted me into the ROR’s and I’m grateful for it but I’m not gonna stand by and let you slate me.” Randall breathed slowly and firmly held his ground; he could see Johnny balling his fists and a scowl settle on his indigo face.  
  
Johnny was now fuming. _The nerve of this kid, who does he think he is challenging me?_ Try as he might to deny it though, Johnny knew the lizard was right and that’s what got him even angrier. This was an argument he couldn’t win. Again, he had lost something. This really wasn’t Worthington’s day at all. Letting out a rumbling growl from his throat he stalked up to Randall and shoved a clawed finger in front of his face. “Don’t mess with me Boggs! You’ll regret it.”  
  
Swallowing, Randall raised his chin and glared at Johnny meeting his piercing gaze. “What are you going to do, hit me? You couldn’t land a shot on me even if you tried.”  
  
Johnny let out a howl and swung his fist, aiming for Randall’s head, but he had already disappeared. Thanking all of his lucky stars that he left his ROR sweater inside his room, Randall slid around Johnny’s bulky form and tripped the surprised beast with a quick swish of his tail, said beast landing on his rear with a hard thump.  
  
“Johnny!” The crab-like creature cried. Chet dashed to his best friend’s side and tried to help him up but Worthington snarled at him, pushed himself onto his feet and stormed around the room, waving wildly in the hopes of catching Boggs, but he already knew he was long gone. As Chip and Reggie entered to all the mess around them one thought recurred in Johnny’s head. _He may frustrate me to hell and back, but that guy’s got guts._ Flinging a lamp at the window, Chip intervened and tried to prevent his frat leader from causing any more damage, Reggie groaned and attempted to help Chip, Worthington’s tantrums were legendary; this one certainly looked like it would take a while to fizzle out.  
  
Javier let out a low whistle, readjusted his ‘kiss the cook’ apron and motioned for Chet to follow him into the kitchen where a spicy aroma was now starting to form. “You know him best Chet.” He started. “When Johnny calms down why don’t you talk with him? Randall’s a good guy and I know that Worthington knows it. We don’t need any more animosity between us. So get him to apologise ok?”  
  
Chet swallowed. Javier was always the voice of reason but this request was downright stupid. Johnny was the most stubborn monster on campus, everyone knew that. He would never admit to being wrong and even the thought of apologising was unheard of. After all a Worthington apologises to no one, if they did that would mean they were wrong, and Worthington’s are always right. Chet grimaced and sighed knowing that this wasn’t going to be easy. “Sure dude, I’ll talk to him”.  
  
“Good” Javier replied and seemingly oblivious to the commotion in the room next to them he hummed a light tune and returned to his cooking, chopping vegetables to add to his prize stew. Chet’s stomach growled in hunger, “Hey I get first dibs right?” he asked. Javier chuckled, “Sure.”


	2. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take some time to reflect.

Randall wandered the streets of the campus aimlessly, mind a mess and in a mild state of shock with he what had done, well, more like he just couldn’t believe he really stood up to Johnny. It was the first time he really stood up for himself, at first he felt a rush of adrenaline but when Johnny turned violent his responses went into flight mode, which was how he found himself wandering the campus. Spying a bench he sat down to collect his thoughts when he felt that peculiar sensation of being watched, it sent an itching sensation down his spine and then he spotted them. A couple of the PNK girls were looking in his direction and giggling. _Well that’s odd? I mean I’m still invisible right?_ Looking down he saw in fact that he was not invisible at all but changing colours rather rapidly. His colour changing abilities must have changed with his mood without him noticing. _How embarrassing!_  
  
He adjusted himself quickly and waited for the girls to pass by. He wondered what the guys were doing back at the house and whether or not their leader had cooled off yet, which he knew was very unlikely, he dreaded going back there now, he would have to eventually of course but Randall knew he was going to be in for an awkward situation when he did, like that time the guys found his pot brownie stash his first night in the house. Randall was surprised with how well they took it when they came down from their high, thinking he would be in for a scolding but it never came. Actually it probably benefitted him as the whole incident acted as the perfect ice breaker for his joining the ROR’s. This incident would be entirely different though, Randall could foresee no way how this would benefit him. Causing a rift between himself and his frat leader? _What was I thinking? Ugh! ___  
  
 **Location Johnny’s room 00.55 am**  
  
Johnny Worthington felt like an ass. Not that he’d ever admit that of course, his pride wouldn’t allow it. Even so he felt a bite of regret with the way he had acted. Randall’s words had struck a chord in him and he blew up because he knew he couldn’t argue back. And in an embarrassing display, almost destroyed the house. The guys didn’t deserve to deal with that or the mess he’d caused, it was so Un-Worthington the way he had acted and he felt ashamed (again not like he’d totally admit that or anything) but even worse was the way he had treated Randy.  
  
The purple lizard was something of an odd topic for the indigo monster. In his first semester he appeared to him as a glasses wearing nerd, the kind of guy he would wail on because he found it amusing. But then he displayed his potential in scaring 101 and he looked at the guy in an entirely new light; and that ability of his! It was pretty damn cool and he needed that kind of talent in his fraternity, he knew it. Or at least that was what he told himself; it was partially true but Johnny really wanted to observe this strange monster and get to know him. Randall was an enigma, he became a ROR and was still an enigma. Now he had revealed a whole new side to him with this fiasco and the layers of mystery kept peeling back. Johnny couldn’t categorise him and that’s what frustrated him so. His life was structured pretty good. He was the top scarer of the top fraternity. He was popular, good looking and always threw the best parties. Now he accepted Randall into his life and he was and is an anomaly. Different. Doesn’t fit the pattern. It wasn’t right.  
  
But he would make it right.  
  
He hated to even think it but maybe just maybe he could possibly apologise to the little lizard. Just a teensy sorry to dispel whatever happened tonight and then never look back on it. After all he was the ROR’s leader. If he didn’t resolve issues within his house that wouldn’t really reflect well on him at all. Can’t let down his Worthington name after all.  
  
A light tapping sounded on his bedroom door, letting out a huff he called for whoever it was to come in. Chet hastily entered the room looking a little uneasy.  
  
“Uh hey Johnny, can I talk to you pal?”  
  
“Sure, take a seat.”  
  
Chet scuttled over and sat on the edge of his bed. “Uh, don’t get angry dude but I think it would be totally rad if maybe you kinda said sorry to Randy.” He then rushed into his explanation before Johnny could say anything. “I just mean, it’s cool to have spats and all but as a group this will probably be … uh, bad.”  
  
“Chet, has anyone ever told you that you have such a way with words?”  
  
“Hey thanks man.”  
  
“I was actually joking there fella.”  
  
“Oh, ok.” Chet’s face clearly showed his confusion. He was so sure that Johnny would be taking this the wrong way and yet the guy seemed calm, like his Worthington mask had slipped back into place and the angry Johnny spell didn’t happen. He was making light banter like it was nothing. “You ok dude? You’re taking my suggestion surprisingly well? Well it was Javier’s idea really but don’t tell him I said that.”  
  
Johnny bit back a chuckle, Chet really knew how to cheer a guy up, he had the best case of foot in mouth syndrome he had ever seen on a monster. Johnny wondered what it would be like to say his thoughts as they came to him without having to think first. The simpleness of it all seemed refreshing to him at that particular moment, but then he realised he was staring and quickly spoke up.  
  
“Look Chet, I’ve been thinking about it too and as our leader I need to set a good example right? So I’ll make up with Boggs in the morning and we can put this whole ordeal behind us.”  
  
The crab-like monster blinked a couple times, processing what his best friend just said. He wasn’t mad, he agreed to apologise. … what was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popular headcanon I totally agree with time. And that is that Randall adds drugs to his cakes ;) Seriously love that idea and i'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't occurred to me when I watched the movie. So glad other people thought so too.


	3. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier takes note of his surroundings and Chip tries to be mysterious.

Johnny was just slipping into the realms of sleep when a thud outside his window startled him back into consciousness, opening the paned glass he realised that it must have been Randall returning home. After all the lizards room was next to Johnny’s and a faint yellow glow was emanating from it that wasn’t there earlier which indicated he must have turned on his lights. He guessed that Randall didn’t want to come back through the front door and potentially wake someone up which was why he opted for the window. With a sigh Johnny returned to his bed, he wanted to talk to Randall and set things straight right away. But now was definitely not the time, he would wait until morning like he had planned.  
  
 **Morning, Location: Kitchen**  
  
Chet and Reggie were slumped over the table, sipping coffee and grumbling at the ungodly hour of the morning in which they had to get up, all the ROR boys had stayed up until the first light of morning hit their windows and they forced themselves to get just a couple precious hours of kip. Needless to say last night was one of the worst they had had in the house, it was just too tense and everyone anticipated what was to come.  
  
Javier was humming away like he always did in his kitchen; the bug monster seemed completely aloof to the mood in the room as he made the finishing touches to the fajitas he had prepared. Slipping them onto a plate which he placed between the two sulking ROR’s he finally spoke up.  
  
“So, either of you seen our Johnny and Randy this morning?”  
  
“Nah man” Chet replied. “Johnny was acting weird when I spoke to him last night, so I went ta check on him this morning and he weren’t in his room.”  
  
Javier looked surprised. “You mean he’s already left?”  
  
“Yeah and so’s Randy, checked on him too.”  
  
“Unbelievable” The bug monster huffed, the least they could do was make up already. _Then again it’s not like either of them to run away … Maybe they have already seen each other today? ___  
  
It was at that moment Chip burst into the room causing Reggie to choke on a fajita. The horned monster had a spring in his step and a goofy smirk on his face that didn’t suit him at all. Swiping a fajita and brandishing it like a microphone he exclaimed “Fellas! I have a battle plan.”  
  
“Oh yeah? And whats that?” Reggie glared, rubbing his throat and chugging down water to ease his windpipe.  
  
“All in good time Reg, I can’t reveal that information just yet.”  
  
“I didn’t even know you knew a word as long as information, you feeling sick Chip?”  
  
Chip frowned “Oh very funny Reg.” Then his smile slipped back in place, waved goodbye and he practically skipped out of the house, leaving three very confused ROR’s behind.  
  
 **Location : Scare class**  
  
Javier couldn’t deny that Professor Knight was a great teacher, but at that moment in time, his droning voice and never-ending scratches of chalk across the blackboard was boring. The classroom was hot and stuffy, the students were messing around and the whole situation was just insufferable. The bug had made so many notes he was sure he had nothing left to gain from the days lesson, if only that darn bell would hurry up and then he could go back to the house. It was Javier’s last class of the day and it couldn’t end soon enough.  
  
“Miss Lewis, late again I see.” Knight snapped as a student walked into the class.  
  
“Sorry teach” The monster replied though Javier noted she didn’t look sorry at all, merely disaffected with the situation.  
  
“Heh, just sit next to Rios and copy his notes Lewis, he seems to be the only student doing work anyway. See me after class, you’ve got detention”  
  
“Whatever” She huffed and sat down next to Javier, pulling out her textbooks from a black leather satchel. Then it clicked for Javier. The girls name was Sonia. She was one of the HSS ladies that he had competed against in the scare games. The bug monster realised he never really paid attention to her before, or any of the Eta Hiss Hiss … Or anyone outside of his ROR bubble really. Wow, now that was a sad thought. Just how many students on campus did he actually bother to make friends with? I mean sure the ROR’s threw parties all the time and he hung out with people but he did actually hang out _with_ people?  
  
He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, she had light blue skin and dark navy hair. Her two eyes protruded from her head and were caked in black mascara. She wore a black leather jacket covered in studs that suited her well and deep purple lips hiding away her gaptooth.  
  
Javier realised he was staring and so did Sonia, she huffed “Can I help you?”  
  
“You need to copy my notes right? I don’t need them anymore so here.” He slid the sheets of paper onto her armrest and he swore if she had eyebrows they would be raised right now.  
  
“Sure those are notes? Looks like an essay to me.”  
  
“I pay attention.”  
  
“Clearly … thanks.”  
  
He cracked a small smile “No problem” he replied. Javier spent the next 20 minutes splitting his attention between Mr Knight and his blackboard and stealing glances at Sonia who was engrossed in her note copying. Every now and then she bit her lips in confusion or a scowl would settle on her features that he couldn’t take his eyes off of. She turned to him and asked for clarification on a few topics. He was happy to comply.  
  
 **Location ROR frat house**  
  
“I can’t believe Knight gave me a C for my essay dudes. That is so unfair.”  
  
“Is it Chet? I thought that was pretty fair considering it’s you” Reggie replied from the sofa where he and Javier were battling away on the ScareStation 2. Javier was looking very smug and Reggie was more than disgruntled at his losing streak.  
  
“Gee, thanks a lot sass master” The crab rolled his eyes at his friends and spied Chip entering the house. “Hey dude whats up?”  
  
“Chet my man. I am feeling awesome that’s whats up.”  
  
Reggie paused the game and the three ROR’s set their eyes on Chip. All of them looked unamused despite being curious, it was just that Chip was always the most annoying monster around when he was being secretive. He loved to bask in the attention and it grated on everyone’s gears.  
  
“I got a date!” He grinned that stupid grin of his and Chet blinked to process what he had just heard.  
  
“A date? You?”  
  
“Yeah man!”  
  
Javier and Reggie actually unamused this time went back to their game, or were about to as Johnny and Randall walked in. The two seemed alright with each other, from the looks of it they had certainly spoken with each other but they were a little tense. Like anything could upset the balance they had regained. Feeling everyone’s eyes on them Johnny spoke up.  
  
“Whats going on fellas?” He asked.  
  
“Johnny my man!” Chip exclaimed “I’ve got a date!” he puffed up his chest and the monster couldn’t look any prouder of himself. Or more silly.  
  
Randall quietly congratulated him as a curious look overcame Worthington’s face “Really now? Who’s the unlucky lady my friend?”  
  
“A gentleman doesn’t tell. Ok I’m totally kidding but seriously I’ll tell you all later, my dates at 8 tonight and I wanna prepare so see ya”. With that he ran up the stairs to his room.  
  
It was almost hilarious how oblivious Chip was but to the five remaining ROR’s in the livingroom the tension was now palpable. Johnny and Randall glanced at each other and then they joined Javier and Reggie on the sofa. Everything resumed from there. Johnny and Randall were acting like everything was fine and that made the guys relax. The group got their security back or at least they did on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one came out a little later than I originally planned. I went on an 80 hour water fast and it completely drained me of all energy and motivation, it was that bad I could barely walk. Anyway I finished the chapter and it's a little longer than I thought it would be so thats great :D
> 
> Now here's the question, will you ever get to find out about Johnny and Randall's meeting? Hmm i'm not sure myself.


End file.
